My Fishy Chagi
by Nazimah Elfish
Summary: Kibum yang mencari sang yeojachingu, tetapi dia melihat yeojachingunya dalam wujud err,, namja ? KiHae, GenderSwitch, OOC, author baru ...


Title : My Fishy Chagi

Pair : KiHae (always, hehe)

Author : Nazimah Agusrina a.k.a Nazimah Elfish

Cast : Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Lee Donghwa, Tiffany Hwang

Rate : T

Genre : romance, humor (?)

Summary : Kibum yang bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang berwujud eerr,, namja ?

Warning : GS, OOC

Selamat membaca ..

My Fishy Chagi

"DONGHAE-YA SARANGHAEEE !" teriak seorang namja, mengukir senyum manis di bibir yeoja disampingnya.

"NADO SARANGHAE KIM KIBUUUM !" balasnya tak kalah kencang dari namja tadi. Mereka tersenyum dengan manisnya kemudian berpelukan dengan mesranya.

Namja dan yeoja yang diketahui bernama Kibum dan Donghae itu kini tengah menikmati liburan mereka di pulau Jeju, pulau yang sangat indah.

Kibum melepas pelukannya, "apa kau senang chagi ?" tanyanya.

"aku tidak senang." Jawab Donghae membuat Kibum heran.

"tapi aku bahagia, sangaaat bahagia." Lanjutnya lagi membuat namja disampingnya kembali tersenyum.

" siapa yang lebih lambat sampai ke hotel, maka dia harus mentraktir pemenangnya !" pekik Kibum kemudian berlari meninggalkan Donghae sambil tertawa-tawa.

"kau curaaang !" pekik Donghae mengejar Kibum yang masih tertawa dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya agar yeoja itu mengejarnya.

" aaauuww,,, Kibummie tolong.. auuww." Rintih Donghae.

Kibum berbalik dan mendapati kekasihnya terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan, namja itu menghampirinya untuk mengetahui keadaan yeoja itu.

" mana yang sakit ?" Tanya Kibum khawatir.

" Itu apa ?" tunjuk Donghae kearah belakang Kibum, sontak Kibum pun menoleh ke belakang, Donghae tersenyum jahil dan segera berlari meninggalkan Kibum.

"hei, kau yang curaaang !" teriak Kibum mengejar kembali kekasihnya.

Mereka menikmati liburan di pantai itu dengan bersenang-senang seta tertawa bersama, sampai tak terasa malam hampir tiba, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap.

Di dalam kamar hotel …

Donghae POV

Aku lelah, tapi aku senaang sekali. Kurebahkan tubuhku di kasur empuk dan nyaman ini, liburan terasa menyenangkan, apalagi ditemani kekasih yang begitu ku cintai. Dia sedang apa ya sekarang ? aku mengambil ponselku dan megetik salah satu kontak disana. Jangan pernah mengira bahwa aku satu kamar dengan Kibum, kami belum menikah jadi tidak boleh tidur dalam satu kamar bukan ?

"yeosebo chagi ?" kata namja disebrang sana, aku tersenyum.

" saranghaeyo" ucapku masih tersenyum walaupun dia tak melihatnya, aku yakin dia pun tengah tersenyum.

"nado chagi." Dan langsung kuputuskan panggilanku sambil terkikik, dia pasti heran dengan sikapku.

Donghae POV end

Kibum POV

Ponselku berdering, " Donghae" gumamku membaca kontak 'my fishy chagi' yang menghubungiku, langsung saja aku menerima panggilan itu.

"yoesebo chagi ?" kataku dengan senyuman meski ia tak melihatnya.

" saranghaeyo" ucapnya membuatku tersenyum.

"nado chagi." Balasku. kemudian,,

"tuutt,, tuut" dia memutuskan panggilan ? aku menghela nafas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, "kekanakan." Gumamku kemudian sambil terkekeh.

Keesokan harinya …

Aku dan Donghae tengah berjalan-jalan di tengah pusat berbelanjaan, hingga tiba-tiba

"bruk" Donghae menabrak seseorang hingga orang itu terjatuh.

"eh mianhae, gewenchana ?" Tanya Donghae khawatir sambil berjongkok orang itu yang ternyata yeoja, aku ikut berkongkok.

"gewenchana,, eh Kibum oppa ?" Tanya yeoja itu yang ternyata adalah Tiffany.

" Tiffany ? kapan kau kembali ke Korea. ?" Jawab dan tanyaku, tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku.

" jeongmal bogoshippo oppa!" pekiknya di sela pelukan eratnya padaku.

"nado bogoshippo Fanny." Aku menoleh pada Donghae yang merengut sekarang.

" lepaskan Fanny-ah. Kau ingin membunuhku eoh ?" bujukku pada Fanny.

"Shireo,, kau semakin tampan oppa, saranghae, jeongmal saranghae oppa" manjanya padaku.

JDEEER

Aku kembali menoleh takut-takut pada Donghae, dia berlari meninggalkanku dan Fanny.

" jeongmal mianhe Fanny, oppamu yang tampan ini sudah punya yeojachingu. Akupun sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri. Kamu pasti bisa mendapat namjachingu yang lebih baik dariku. Gomawo Fanny-ah telah mencintaiku."

Kucoba melepas pelukannya sambil membujuknya, aku memang tak mencintainya tapi aku juga tidak mau menyakitinya, aku menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi adikku sendiri, Kim Sae Hee.

" tidak oppa, kau milikku hiks hiks.." omooo, dia menangis dan orang-orang mulai memperhatikan kami.

"uljima, Fanny-ya.." bujukku lagi padanya.

Kibum POV end

Donghae POV

Aku berlari meninggalkan mereka, tak kupedulikan orang-orang yang memandang heran padaku.

Hatiku sakit saat dia dipeluk yeoja lain, bahkan yeoja itu menyatakan cinta pada namjachinguku.

Aku berhenti,, kutatap sekelilingku,,, dimana aku ?

Pabboya Lee Donghae,, aku sendirian di Jeju, tanpa Kibum. Bagaimana ini ?

Air mata kembali menetes di pipiku,, Kim Kibum pabbo! Dia tak mengejarku apa ?

Donghae POV end

Kibum POV

Fiiuuuhh.. setelah susah payah akhirnya aku dapat lepas dari Tiffany. Kemana Donghae ? kuedarkan pandanganku sekeliling, kurogoh saku celanaku,, ponsel tidak ada, dompet pun tidak ada.. jangan-jangan hilang, tapi kapan ?

Aku ingat, setelah membeli boneka Nemo untuk Donghae ada yang menabrakku, jangan-jangan orang itu yang mengambil ponsel dan dompetku ? ANDWAEEEE !

aku pun resah, bagaimana bisa aku menghubungi Donghae dan kembali ke hotel ? kunci kamarku di dalam dompetku, Donghae pasti marah dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak jika aku belum menemukannya. Dia pasti mengira aku tidak mencarinya dan bermesraan dengan Tiffany.

Mataku menangkap seorang namja yang eerrr,, mirip Donghae ? aku mengucek mata, mungkin saja aku salah lihat karena mengkhawatirkan Donghae. Tapi tidak, wajah namja itu benar-benar menyerupai my Fishy chagi. Wajah namja ini adalah wajah maskulin dari wajah feminim Donghae.

Hidung, mata, kulit bahkan senyumnya pun seperti Donghae. Apa aku bermimpi ?

Kucubit pipiku sendiri, sakit. Aku tidak bermimpi, ini nyata.

Dengan ragu, kuhampiri namja yang tengah asyik berbincang itu.

"permisi." Ucapku.

Dia menoleh,, dia sangat mirip dengan yeojachinguku, bukan mirip, tapi sama persis. Apa mereka kembar ? tapi my Fishy chagi tak pernah cerita dia punya kembaran, apalagi kembarannya seorang namja.

"waeyo ?" tanyanya, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"aniyo,, hanya saja wajahmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Kibum POV end

Donghwa POV

"permisi." Aku menoleh, kulihat seorang namja yang memandang bingung padaku.

Dia melihatku dari atas sampai kaki, akupun dibuat bingung oleh tingkahnya.

"waeyo ?" tanyaku.

"aniyo,, hanya saja wajahmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Katanya kemudian.

"Jinjja ? nuguya ?" tanyaku pura-pura terkejut. Sebenarnya aku sudah terbiasa, aku hanya penasaran ada hubungan apa namja ini dengan Donghae.

"yeojachinguku." Jawabnya.

Mwo ? adikku punya namjachingu, kenapa dia tak pernah menceritakannya padaku ?

" aku jadi penasaran dengan yeojachingumu itu,, dimana dia ?"

Aku masih berpura-pura tidak tahu, aku punya firasat jika adikku bersama namja ini. Jika memang benar dia disini dan hanya pergi berdua dengan namja ini tanpa pengawasan, aku takkan segan-segan memarahinya karena berani pergi dengan namja yang hanya berstatus kekasihnya ke tempat ini.

"entahlah, dia menghilang.."

Mwo ? hilang ?

"bolehkah aku meminjam ponselmu ? ponsel dan dompetku hilang. Aku jadi bingung bagaimana aku dapat mengetahui keberadaannya, kumohon."

Tanpa diminta pun aku pasti akan membantu mencari dimana adikku,, dia menghilang di tempat seperti ini, bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya ?

Aku merogoh saku celanaku dengan cepat.

"ini." Ucapku seraya menyerahkan ponselku pada namja ini.

Donghwa POV end

Kibum POV

"bolehkah aku meminjam ponselmu ? ponsel dan dompetku hilang. Aku jadi bingung bagaimana aku dapat mengetahui keberadaannya, kumohon." Aku memasang wajah memelasku,, hitung-hitung latihanku jika berhadapan dengan Donghae nanti.

Aku memang sangat pintar bukan ? tentu, hehehe.

Dia merogoh saku celananya dengan cepat, dari gurat wajahnya sepertinya dia eerr,, khawatir ?

"ini." Dia menyerahkan ponselnya padaku, kusambut dengan senyum diwajahku.

"sebentar" ucapku padanya.

Aku menekan tombol-tombol itu lalu kuletakkan di samping telingaku, dan tersambung pada my Fishy chagi.

" chagi, ini aku Kibummie kau dimana ? maafkan aku. Tolong beritahu aku kau dimana chagi ?" ucapku khawatir.

" aku,, aku ada di dekat toko pakaian bernama Summer, dekat tangga menuju lantaii selanjutnya." Jawabnya.

"baik chagi, tunggu aku disana. Aku akan segera menyusulmu. Jangan kemana-mana. Arra ?"

"ne." kuputuskan panggilanku padanya, aku menghela nafas lega.

"ini, gomawo err,," aku bingung memanggilnya apa.

Ahjussi ? yang benar saja! dia masih terlalu muda untuk kupanggil demikian.

" Lee Donghwa imnida.." dia membungkukkan badannya.

Eh,, Lee ? Donghwa ? marganya saja sama bahkan namanya juga mirip dengan my Fishy chagi.

" kembaran identik Lee Donghae." Lanjutnya dengan senyum yang sama manisnya dengan my Fishy chagi.

Mwoo ? seharusnya aku tak perlu terkejut lagi jika melihat secara langsung kemiripan mereka tak perlu diragukan lagi. Tapi kenapa Donghae tak pernah cerita padaku ? kau harus membayarnya Lee Donghae.

"Kim Kibum imnida." Ucapku memperkenalkan diri dengan gugup.

"jadi adikku dimana ? kita akan mencarinya bersama-sama."

"tentu." Ucapku seadanya, kemudian dia berpamitan dengan namja yang tadi berbincang dengannya.

Kibum POV end

Donghae POV

Ponselku berdering,, kupikir itu Kibum,

"Donghwa oppa ? tapi ada apa ?" kuangkat dan,,

" chagi, ini aku Kibummie kau dimana ? maafkan aku. Tolong beritahu aku kau dimana chagi ?" ucapnya terdengar khawatir.

Eh,, Kibummie, bagaimana bisa ?

" aku,, aku ada di dekat toko pakaian bernama Summer, dekat tangga menuju lantaii selanjutnya." Jawabku masih bingung.

"baik chagi, tunggu aku disana. Aku akan segera menyusulmu. Jangan kemana-mana. Arra ?"

"ne." dia memutuskan panggilannya. Aku masih mencerna apa kira-kira yang sebenarnya terjadi ..

"tidak mungkin." Gumamku.

Donghwa oppa disini ? tapi bagaimna dia bisa bertemu dengan Kibummie ? oppa pasti marah padaku jika ia tahu aku ke Jeju berdua saja dengan namjachingu.

Bagaimana ini ?

Donghae POV end

Normal POV

" Donghae ?" ucap Donghwa dan Kibum bersamaan pada Donghae.

" Donghwa Oppa ? Kibummie?" Donghwa dan Kibum menghampiri Donghae, Donghwa lebih dulu memeluk adiknya. Kibum ? dia memilih melihat drama yang dimainkan saudara kembar ini.

" Kapan oppa kembali dari Jepang ? kenapa disini ?" Tanya Donghae membalas pelukan Donghwa setelah tiga tahun tak bertemu.

"harusnya oppa yang bertanya padamu, kenapa kau bisa ada disini berdua dengan namja ini ?" Donghwa menunjuk Kibum.

Donghae nyengir, " mianhae oppa,, appa dan eomma sudah mengijinkanku berlibur selama tiga hari bersama Kibummie disini oppa. Bogoshippo oppa." Rengek Donghae manja pada Donghwa yang dibalas pelukan dan kecupan dikeningnya oleh Donghwa.

"nado bogoshippo Donghae-ya, oppa takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Saranghae saeng." Ujar Donghwa tulus.

"nado saranghae oppa." Balas Donghae masih dipelukan Donghwa.

Kibum yang menyaksikan mereka merasa bodoh. Mengapa ia merasa cemburu pada oppa dari kekasihnya ? apalagi mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu, jadi wajar saja kan mereka seperti itu jika bertemu ?

Kibum melangkah menjauhi kakak beradik itu, hingga..

" Kibummie ?" Donghae memanggilnya setelah melepas pelukan Donghwa.

Kibum menoleh dan menampilkan killer smilenya,

"mianhae chagi, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Ternyata ponsel dan dompetku hilang, untungnya aku bertemu dengan Donghwa hyung, aku sempat bingung karena wajah kalian yang sama persis." Sesal Kibum, Donghae tersenyum kemudian mengenggam jemari Kibum.

"ne, gewenchana chagi." Kibum yang seolah lupa dengan Donghwa, memeluk Donghae erat.

"eiitss,, jauhkan dirimu dari adikku !" ketus Donghwa memisahkan kibum dan Donghae.

"oppa" Donghae merengek agar Donghwa berhenti bersikap overprotective padanya.

"baiklah,, kapan kalian pulang ke Seoul ?" Tanya Donghwa, mengalah pada Donghae.

" lusa, oppa. Wae ?" jawab dan Tanya Donghae.

Donghwa tersenyum "aku ikut."

"menyebalkan." Gumam Kibum tapi masih dapat didengar Donghwa.

"apa kau bilang ?" Tanya Donghwa ketus.

"ani." Jawabnya malas, kemudian memeluk pinggang Donghae dan berbisik padanya.

"kau tak pernah cerita punya kembaran ?"

Donghae tertawa geli mendengar bisikan Kibum.

"tak ada apa-apa Kibummie." Bisik Donghae manja.

Donghawa merasa kesal dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya sekarang, berinisiatif memisahkan keduanya dengan cara memposisikan dirinya di antara keduanya, merangkul Donghae dan menggenggam jemarinya erat.

"kajja, kita kembali ke hotel." Komandonya tanpa mempedulikan Kibum yang terus menggerutu.

END

Bagaimana ?


End file.
